Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Four-Star Spectacular! (Direct-to-Video Movie)
Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Four-Star Spectacular! is a direct-to-video film, which focuses on four chapters. It runs 88 minutes, with each chapter running 22 minutes. Released 2011 Chapter 1: The Face-Hunter from Saturn! Teaser: Adam Strange in Worlds War! – Having picked up an anniversary gift for Alanna on Earth, Adam Strange spots that the zeta beams are firing everywhere in erratic fashion and learns that Kanjar Ro (who is attempting to destroy Rann and take over the universe) is responsible. Main Plot: Challengers of the Unknown (with some of the heroes) venture into the planet Kalamar, to save Red Ryan and Speedy, since they disappeared in the Starro Invasion, only for things get worse when they find them attacking them under the orders of the Faceless Hunter. Chapter 2: The Doom Patrol Lives Again! Teaser: Flash in Double Jeopardy! – After saving him from Captain Boomerang, Flash tells Batman about an encounter he just had with Mirror Master and Abra Kadabra. Main Plot: When Beast Boy comes to Batman for help, he reveals that Steve Dayton have gone mad ever since Rita's death, and is working with General Zahl to try and execute the Doom Patrol for real this time, as Robotman reveals they survived the explosion the rock and escaped. Chapter 3: The Robots of Terror! Teaser: Mazing Man in Kitty Catastrophe! – Mazing Man cat-sits for a couple while they are out, but inadvertently causes extreme damage to their home. Main Plot: Platinum, tiring of being rejected by Doc, built herself a more attentive robot Doc Magnus. But something short-circuited in the process, and the robot Doc, naturally an inventor also, decided to make its own set of Metal Men and attack humanity. These "robots of terror" were Aluminum, Barium, Calcium, Zirconium, Sodium, and Plutonium. And it's up to Batman, Magnus and the Metal Men to stop them! Chapter 4: The Ultimate Batman Story! Teaser: The Creature Commandos in The War That Time Forgot! – In the year 1943, the Creature Commandos go to Dinosaur Island to investigate the disappearances of some of the Allies, including Batman, and end up confronting the brains behind the plan: the Ultra-Humanite. Main Plot: Bat-Mite after recapping the last 3 episodes of the movies, shows a perfect Batman story with some of his supporting characters (Commissioner Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, Nightwing, Batgirl, Lucius Fox, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, Vicki Vale and Ace the Bat-Hound) and rogue's gallery (The Joker, Catwoman, the Penguin, Ra's al Ghul, Two-Face, the Riddler, the Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Bane, Clayface and Talia al Ghul), where Batman, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter work with Superman to re-unite their fellow Justice League of America members (Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Atom, Hawkman, Black Canary, Elongated Man, Red Tornado, Hawkgirl, Zatanna and Firetorm) to stop Ra's al Ghul's latest plot. Meanwhile, Nightwing, Batgirl and Ace the Bat-Hound work with the Outsiders (Black Lightning, Katana, Halo, Geo-Force and Metamorpho) to keep crime from happening in Gotham City, and realized their working with Ra's al Ghul, which leads to Batman and Nightwing realizing shocking secrets from Ra's al Ghul. Trivia: * In the overall of the movie, ??? is the main antagonist, Robot Doc Magnus the secondary antagonist, General Zahl is the tertiary antagonist and Faceless Hunter is the quaternary antagonist. Quotes: * Bat-Mite: (to the audience) Greetings, Bat-Mite here, and I welcome you to the first ever BTBATB movie, runs 88 minutes, through each act ending, I'll be sponsoring you about some of the acts, and now keeps your hands together for...the Four-Star Spectacular, in Chapter 1, the Challengers of the Unknown, for starters I've never seen Speedy or Red Ryan in The Siege of Starro!, Part One, plus Hawk might've magically reappeared in The Siege of Starro!, Part Two, while the rest of the Challengers disappeared with Nightwing, Aqualad, Katana, Dr. Mid-Nite, Hourman, Hawkman, Ace the Bat-Hound, Captain Comet, Detective Chimp, Queen Mera, Arthur, Jr., Space Ranger and Ultra the Multi-Alien, maybe those 2 may have disappeared and they probably went for a hunt to find them, and Hawk may have something to do with reappearing somehow, in Chapter 2, the Doom Patrol, following the comics, the Doom Patrol risked their lives saving other people, but ended up getting blown up by General Zahl in The Last Patrol!, though people are still wondering if the misfit heroes survived, maybe 3 of them, in Chapter 3, the Metal Men, Platinum was called, Tina, and would do anything to look great for Doc Magnus, but the Doc would ignore her, much to her chagrin, and would make a Robo-Doc to love her even more, but wait til' you see what happens when all heck breaks loose, and now, the final chapter, the fourth one, he is my absolute favorite, Batman, I'm going to write a perfect chapter for the Dark Knight himself, with some of his supporting characters (snaps his fingers, showing Commissioner Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth and Nightwing), the Rogues' Gallery (snaps his fingers again showing the Joker, Catwoman, the Penguin, Ra's al Ghul, Two-Face, the Riddler, the Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Bane, Clayface and Talia al Ghul), and other characters (snaps once more, showing Batgirl, Lucius Fox, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, Vicki Vale and Ace the Bat-Hound), even some other characters (snaps one more time showing the Justice League of America (Wonder Woman, Flash, Hal Jordan, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Atom, Hawkman, Black Canary, Elongated Man, Red Tornado, Hawkgirl, Zatanna and Firestorm), Outsiders (Black Lightning, Katana, Halo, Geo-Force and Metamorpho) and Superman), yep, this Batman story is going to be packed with characters, narrated by yours truly, and now for the first ever chapter, we'll start our teaser with Adam Strange, let the movie begin.... - * Bat-Mite: (after the first act has ended) ??? - * Bat-Mite: (after the second act has ended) ??? - * Bat-Mite: (after the first chapter ended) That first chapter was great! Could you believe how ??? Now moving on to the next chapter for the Doom Patrol and we start our next teaser with the Silver Age Flash... - * Bat-Mite: (after the first act ended) ??? - * Bat-Mite: (after the second act ended) ??? - * Bat-Mite: (after the second chapter ended) That second one was awesome sauce! The way ??? Now onto the third chapter for the Metal Men, where start our third teaser with a comedic character, 'Mazing Man... - * Bat-Mite: (after the first act end) ??? - * Bat-Mite: (after the second act end) ??? - * Bat-Mite: (after the third chapter ended) Totally awesome sauce, the way ??? Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...the final chapter with Batman, I've written the perfect story on how it goes, also ???, now before we get to our Caped Crusader, let us introduce the final teaser with the Creature Commandos... - * Red Tornado: (upon being restored and seeing his classic costume, he meets up with original leaguers) Thank you, my friends, this new uniform is most...appealing! - * Bat-Mite: (after the first act ended) ??? - * Ra's al Ghul: So once you both continue your efforts in stopping me, how suprising, even the lost boy in the alley continue to remence the day of his parents, his good times, Detective....Wayne. (Batman looks shocked) It's true, detective, I know for a reason I would ??? * Nigthwing: And if Batman wouldn't be your male heir, then why me? * Ra's al Ghul: I'd figured you'd say that, boy wonder, when the detective showed up back into your life, I'd figured I'd use ??? * Katana: (points her sword at Ra's neck) You are such a dark man, with a twisted nonsense, I know you, you are the sole reason my parents left me, and what did you do? * Ra's al Ghul: Indeed, Katana, I ??? - * Bat-Mite: (after the second act ended) ??? _ * Bat-Mite: (after the final chapter ended) Now that was the greatest movie ever, and I hoped you enjoyed it as well, the way Batman ???, the way Nightwing ???, and Batgirl ???, that was Caped Crusader style, totally awesome sauce, thank you for you're time on watching this 88-minute movie, be sure to watch on DVD and Blu-Ray in stores on July ???, 2011 - * Bat-Mite: (after the credits, pops out of the Warner Bros. Logo) That's all folks! (Twitches his nose and the screen blinks to black) Cast: * Paul Reubens as Bat-Mite * Diedrich Bader as Batman * Michael T. Weiss as Adam Strange * Alan Tudyk as Barry Allen * Tom Kenny as Mazing Man/Mirror Master * Marc Woorden as Lt. Michael Shrieve/Kanjar Ro * Cathy Cavadini as Dr. Myra Rhodes/Fiona * Dee Bradley Baker as Warren Griffith/Sgt. Vincent Velcoro/Pvt. Elliot 'Lucky' Taylor/Dove/Ace the Bat-Hound/Tin/Brain/Scarecrow * Jeff Bennett as Abra Kadabra/Ultra-Humanite/Joker * John DiMaggio as Captain Boomerang/Owen/Faceless Hunter/Aquaman/Mr. Freeze * Armin Shimerman as Prof Haley * Ioan Gruffudd as Red Ryan * J.K. Simmons as Ace Morgan * James Arnold Taylor as Rocky Davis/Plutonium/Green Arrow * Crawford Wilson as Nightwing * Zach Shada as Aqualad * ??? as Katana * Corey Burton as Dr. Mid-Nite/Dr. Milton Magnus/Mercury/Red Tornado/General Zahl/Magnus Robot/Zirconium * Lex Lang as Hourman/Gold * William Katt as Carter Hall/Hawkman * ??? as Captain Comet * Kevin Michael Richardson as Detective Chimp/Monsieur Mallah/Sodium/Preston Payne/Clayface * Sirenia Irwin as Mera * Preston Strother as Arthur, Jr. * ??? as Space Ranger * ??? as Ultra the Multi-Alien * Greg Ellis as Hawk * Jason Marsden as Roy Harper/Speedy * Olivia d'Abo as Elasti-Girl * David K. Hill as Negative Man * Henry Rollins as Robotman * Richard McGonagle as Chief * Stuart Allan as Beast Boy * Hynden Walch as Platinum * Bill Fagerbakke as Lead * Brian Bloom as Iron * ??? as Commissioner Gordon * James Garrett as Alfred Pennyworth * Crawford Wilson as Nightwing * Mae Whitman as Batgirl * ??? as Lucius Fox * ??? as Dr. Leslie Thompkins * Gabrielle Carteris as Vicki Vale * Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman * Loren Lester as Hal Jordan * Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter * James Sie as Atom * Rick D. Wasserman as Katar Hol/Hawkman * Grey DeLisle as Black Canary * Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man * ??? as Hawkgirl * Jennifer Hale as Zatanna * Tyler James Williams as Firestorm * Bill Fagerbakke as Ronnie Raymond * Bumper Robinson as Black Lightning * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Halo * Hunter Parrish as Geo-Force * Scott Menville as Metamorpho * Roger Rose as Superman * Mike Pollok as Steve Dayton * Paul St. Peter as Aluminum * Billy West as Belarium * David Boat as Calcium * Nika Futterman as Catwoman * Stephen Root as Penguin * Peter Woodward as Ra's al Ghul * James Remar as Two-Face * John Michael Higgins as Riddler * Vanessa Marshall as Poison Ivy * Meghan Strange as Harley Quinn * Michael Dorn as Bane * Andrea Bowen as Talia al Ghul Category:Episodes Category:Movies